Real Emotion
by setoobsessive
Summary: Yami likes Seto, but doesn't know if Seto likes him back. Songfic off the song Real Emotion by Jade from Sweetbox. Dedicated to Nerossqod. YAOI. A bit fluffy!
1. Chapter 1

Real Emotion

Disclaimer: I don't own this song or Yugioh. I dedicate this story for Neross_qod

What can I do for you?

Yami looked at Seto, and sighed. 

What can I do for you (yeah heh)

What can I do for you (alright)

What can I do for you 

I can hear you

Seto was reading a scripture from his book. Yami was drowning on his words, his beautiful voice and his beautiful lips, that Yami just had to feel.

What can I do for you (ooo oh)

What can I do for you (ooh baby)

What can I do for you

Yami closed his eyes, picturing Seto in his mind.

Never thought that I would wind up by myself

If I told my wild, imagination

The bell rang, and Yami cursed in his mind. The school bell interrupted Seto, and Yami was sighing to no extent. He packed up his books, and since school was over, began walking home.

But I hear I am finding myself so lost

Everyday is a way, for me to turn back

Seto was also headed where Yami was, since his limo was picking him up around the corner. The weather was gray and cloudy, perfect for rain, which happened just then. 

All the things I see

They are different from 

What I had imagined they would be

Yami stumbled, then sneezed. He was getting sick from the weather, even though the rain had just started. He was getting dizzy.

Everything is different

Now I am getting dizzy spells

Seto watched as Yami stumbled. He tripped again and Seto just had to laugh. 

Its real emotion, shakin' up the world

I'll never give it up I don't ever want to

Lose this far

But then Yami would not get up. Seto watched, then as he realized, he ran to Yami's side. He put his umbrella over Yami. "Are you ok?" 

Yami nodded. "Just in my own little world. I'm fine Seto."

Seto was a little taken back that Yami called him by his first name.

No more than I can do

When I am just to wrong

And in my heart I can hear you say

"Is something on you're mind Yami?" Seto asked, letting the name slide. Yami hesitated. "Something…yeah, I guess you could say that…" 

Seto took his hand and helped him up. Yami was a little shocked that Seto took his hand. Yami then decided it was time to say. "I've been dreaming…of you forever Seto. I…I love you…and I don't want to be alone with this feeling!" he closed his eyes, waiting for the shocking noise to fill his ears.

But he got the shock. "You're not alone Yami." Yami looked up. Seto was looking at him, a soft smile on his face. His eyes weren't mean and cross, but light and soft.

That I am not alone

AN: Chapter 2 should be up soon! But want a few reviews first!!


	2. Chapter 2

What can I do for you

Seto and Yami walked the rest of the way to Seto's limo. Yami was so happy that he had told Seto, and was even happier that Seto had accepted him and said he loved him back. 

What can I do for you

What can I do for you

What can I do for you

I can hear you

What can I do for you

What can I do for you

What can I do for you

Seto opened the door for Yami himself, instead of letting the chauffeur do it. Yami happily got in, and Seto got in after him. They talked about many things until they reached Yami's house. Yami said goodbye, and Seto moved over to take the seat Yami had had. Seto then gave something, a piece of paper that was folded up. "Don't open it until you get into your room." Seto instructed. 

Yami began walking up the steps, then looked back and saw Seto watching him with the window rolled down.

Never gotta look back I'm already here

Cause you give me faith

I'm on my own now

Yami smiled, and Seto did the same. Yami opened the door and was confronted by Yugi, who was smiling like crazy. Yami smiled, the quickly rushed passed him.

Yami went into his room and put his bag by the floor, dropped the folded paper Seto gave him on his desk, then fell flat on his bed. His smile was happy.

"Thanks Seto. Now I know you are there for me. I don't have to be afraid anymore." Yami mumbled to his ceiling. 

If anything happens, unexpectedly

I know you are there, to come and save me

Meanwhile…

Seto leaned against the door and smiled. But his emotions were so confused.

What do I do now?

What can I do now?

For the truth that you had made me see

Seto smiled again. He was so happy underneath. He never felt loved. Mokuba's love was wavering thin, but this new love…by Yami…he felt special. More important. He also felt…like he had a meaning, and he had been searching for that feeling a very long time.

All I can do now, 

Is believe in what I feel…

He chuckled softly, under his breath. He was so happy. He had to let it out. He began laughing a bit louder, and that was all he was going to do…for now. 

Its real emotion, shakin' up the world

I'll be forever blessed, for you to stand by me

The limo approached Mokuba's school, and Mokuba was waiting. He was picked up, then they were on their way home.

"Anything exciting happen at school today?" Seto asked Mokuba. Mokuba shrugged. "Not really. What about you?"

So many things you tell me

That's why I'm here

"Well, I guess you could say there was." Seto said. Mokuba looked confused, but this look of happiness that Mokuba had not seen in so long made him not pressure Seto anymore.

They reached the mansion soon after, and Seto went directly up to his room, not even stopping at his office like he usually did. He opened his curtains, letting the sun flow in, something that had not happen in a long time. He then fell flat on his king sized bed, and smiled. 

"Thankyou Yami. Now I know you are there for me. I don't have to be afraid anymore." Seto mumbled. 

You give me strength and now I know

That I am not alone

A/N: There! I need some more reviews though, but I won't pressure you. Anyways, in case you want to get the song, go to:

W w w . r p g d r e a m e r s . c o m /

(Don't do the spaces)

Be warned, it is in a ZIP format. So you might want to go to download it from Winzip . com. (No spaces) Just go to the MP3s section. 


	3. Chapter 3

What can I do for you

What can I do for you

Over the next few years, Seto and Yami's love always remained constant. But Seto was looking pretty hesitant these past few days. Yami decided to ignore it, but the thought of Seto cheating on him was also in his mind.

Now Seto had been going out more. Sometimes, Yami could see Seto talking on the phone to Mokuba or at least that's who Seto says he's talking to. 

Yami sighed. 

What can I do for you

What can I do for you

What what what???

Yami was now at Seto's mansion, playing a simple game of chess with Mokuba. Seto was in his office doing his work at Kaiba Corp. Yami decided to take a break after beating Mokuba twice out of a 2 out of 3 game. 

Yami decided to pay his lover a visit. He decided not to knock just in case Seto was too busy and wouldn't hear. But he heard Seto's voice, as if talking to someone. 

"…Yami won't find out…no problem….I'm going to…Goodbye." Seto muffled voice was saying.

Yami was startled. So Seto was planning something with him! He wondered what it could be.

What can I do for you

What can I do for you

Yami waited patiently, leaning on the wall, for Seto to come out. When he did, he had on his purple trenchcoat. He was checking his wallet for something.

Yami crossed his arms. "Going somewhere."

Seto, not being affected by the harshness in Yami's voice, just nodded. "To the mall. I have to meet with someone."

Well, that just got rid of Yami's thought of Seto cheating on him. Seto wouldn't tell Yami he was meeting someone if he was cheating on him. 

I can hear you

Yami let Seto go pass him. Yami shoulder's slugged a bit. 

Seto drove off, nothing in mind except where he was headed. He reached the mall soon, then met up with a certain blonde-haired person…

Yami walked home to the Kame Game Shop. He walked back into his room. He look at his calendar. It was one year since Yami and Seto had hooked up. Exactly once year from this day. Yami looked at his calendar. Seto wasn't even giving him the time of day on their anniversary. 

Yami then found the folded paper that Seto had given him the year before. He had never opened it. He looked at it. It was a card, that Seto had made. 

Tears filled his eyes as he read what it said:

"It's not just on Valentine's Day that we think of the special people in our lives and what they mean…But somehow today, those thoughts are a little warmer, and little more special, especially thought of you." 

Yami looked up at his calendar. Today was Valentine's Day. The Day they hooked up. The Day they were to celebrate their anniversary. The Day…

It's real emotion, shakin' up the world

You're always here with me, so deep in my heart

And I, am there

Beside you when you need me

Yami rushed out of his house, heading toward the Kaiba Mansion, tears in his eyes. Happy tears.

A/N: Final Chapter is the next one! 


	4. Chapter 4

Seto headed home, speeding down the road with a very special thing in his pocket.

He reached the house as soon as Yami reached there. 

Since I'm finally strong

Just close your eyes and you'll see me there

Seto was pretty stiff as to why Yami was crying. Yami quickly embraced Seto in a huge hug, Yami crying tears of joy into Seto's trenchcoat. Seto smiled, then began stroking Yami's hair. Yami smiled.

Cause you are not alone

Suddenly, the phone rang. Seto answered it after Yami let him go, and was smiling softly when he hung up. "They were just confirming our reservations. For our anniversary." Seto smiled again.

Yami nodded. "I should go get ready." He and Seto drove over to Yami's house. Yami hopped out and went inside, then Seto sped off.

Yami remembered the instructions Seto told him. Wear your best suit. He'll pick you up at seven.

Sure enough, at seven, Seto picked him up. Seto had the look of pure pleasure, and Yami was happy. 

"Well…the restaurant is called La` Bier. One of the most fanciest restaurants ever." Seto explained. Yami nodded. As they drove, they talked about things until they reached the restaurant. 

Seto opened the door for Yami. They walked in and sat at a candlelight dinner. 

Seto had always been the romantic type, Yami just realized. They talked again, then ate as they talked, then Seto paid the bill. As they got in the car, Seto smiled mentally and thought of what he was to do.

Its real emotion, shakin' up the world

I'll never give it up

I don't ever want to

Lose this far

Seto drove Yami home. Yami was wondering why Seto hadn't planned anything else for the evening, as he usually did. They pulled up in front the Game Shop and Seto opened the door for Yami. 

Seto walked Yami up the porch and as Yami opened the door, he realized that it was locked. He knocked, and Seto waiting patiently. Yugi answered the door, and invited Seto in as well. Seto took it, winking at Yugi, who grinned. 

Yami realized that Yugi was having a sleepover tonight. Anzu, Honda, Jounouchi, Ryou and Bakura, even Mokuba was there! Yami began blushing deeply as Honda began taunting him about the date.

"Hey…everyone…I need the room quiet!!" Yugi shouted. The room quieted down, making Yami confused. Yugi blinked at Seto, who now was blushing softly.

No more than I can do

When I am just too wrong

And In my heart, I can hear you say

Seto got down on one knee. He cleared his throat softly. Yami looked at him with some confusion. Seto took a velvet black box from his pocket. He put it up in front of Yami. "Yami. We've been together a really long time. We've all ready taken our relationship one step further. But I want to get even further. And I want to let you know…I'm in love with you. And I just have one question to ask you. Will you marry me…?"

That I am not alone

Yami's breath stopped in his throat. He had tears filling his eyes. He smiled, but it just as quickly faded. "Seto…I…love you too…" he smiled with the tears now running down his cheeks. 

Seto and Yami were now oblivious to everyone but each other. It wasn't until Jounouchi shouted in unison with Yugi, "Go for it! Just say yes all ready!" 

Yami laughed. "I love you to Seto! Yes!!" Seto got up quickly and the two embraced in a hug. They stared at each other's eyes for a second.

"Oh just kiss all ready!" Mokuba shouted. Seto and Yami blushed madly, but obliged. 

"I love you Yami/Seto." The two lovers said in unison, tears running down Yami and even a few tears in Seto's eyes.

I can hear you 

A/N: I told you it was going to be fluffy! That's it! The End! Maybe I'll do a sequel to 1,000 words by Koda Kumi or something? Depends on the reviews!! And I decided to skip the whole ending because I'm kinda out of ideas to finish off this story!


End file.
